


atsumu and his love for kisses

by sakusakym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, hand holding, soft, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: “Absolutely insufferable. But, you’realsoabsolutely beautiful, Miya.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 361





	atsumu and his love for kisses

Miya Atsumu was friendly. He was touchy, clingy, and overly-affectionate. That’s why the world (an exaggeration, but point is) was in shock once the MSBY setter was dating the team’s outside hitter, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

For the team, it wasn’t much of a surprise considering Miya had obvious heart-eyes for Sakusa, and it was way _too_ obvious on the way he froze once Sakusa walks towards his direction, or the way his face transforms into this goddamn smitten smile when Sakusa commends him for setting well. Sakusa was no idiot of course, and caught on with it quickly.

Did Kiyoomi like the blonde setter back? It took him a while to sort through his feelings, and the possibility of liking him back. He did lots of thinking, since feelings were messy, and got in the way of almost everything--something he didn’t really want to get himself into. But Miya was Miya. Atsumu was charming, he wasn’t difficult to adore, and he had that aura of warmth that slowly (but surely) Sakusa fell for him.

It was an epiphany. They were just lounging around their apartment (Sakusa shared it with Hinata, Bokuto, and Sakusa. A pain to keep tidy, he may add) and Atsumu sat next to him on the couch. He looked like he just woke up, and his hands were occupied with a Nintendo Switch. He was smiling, a bit aloof, and there was something so beautiful about him that Sakusa didn’t even _bother_. Damned if he was in love. What mattered was Atsumu and how delicate and how soft he looked, admiring his villagers on Animal Crossing. What mattered was Sakusa Kiyoomi realized he was in love, and he wanted to hold Atsumu.

There’s a hint of hesitance in his movement, to which Miya quickly noticed and put down his Switch, raising a brow at the unusual gesture. “Omi-kun?”

He breathed in and out. Once, twice, thrice. Before he looked at Atsumu. “I like you.” Miya took a while to reply. To his (futile) defense, it would be surprising and not to mention utterly shocking once your crush since high school-- _high school_ \--reciprocates your feelings. “Omi-kun, you’re joking right?” He was dumb for asking that knowing Sakusa wasn’t one to joke something about feelings, and he wouldn’t go out of his way to prank Atsumu into something.

“Miya.” 

It was one word but it held so much. Much reassurance. Much comfort. The single word--his name--it felt so right for him to say, and it brought a goofy grin on Miya’s face. “Okay.” Miya placed his video game console on the coffee table, turning his body to face Sakusa who was eyeing his every movement. “Omi-kun. Um… since when?” As much as Atsumu was internally screaming and jumping at the thought of his high school crush liking him back (years after, now that they’re both professional volleyball players). But he had to be rational and ask for details--of course.

“It wasn’t a matter of when,” Sakusa mimics Miya’s movements, turning his body to face him, legs crossed. “It was a matter of how. How you just made it... happen?” It felt like a question for the both of them. Atsumu decided enough stalling was enough.

________________

Sakusa was surprised once Miya put his hands over his. They’re a bit cold and sweaty. Atsumu was definitely nervous. “Is this alright?” Atsumu smiled softly, a blush incoming on his tan skin. “Yes.” Thank heavens Kiyoomi was able to croak it out. He hasn’t felt anything like _this_ before, and everything was new and surreal and Atsumu’s touch felt so, _so_ comforting. Even if his hands were cold and clammy, the weight of his hands felt safe.

“I never thought this day would come, really.” Atsumu chuckled and Sakusa merely smiles, eyes lingering on the boy’s eyes. “But here it is, and I’m just. Wow.”

“Wow.” Sakusa breathed out before raising his hands, putting it over Atsumu’s (who was surprised, but let Kiyoomi do his thing). 

It was quick. But Sakusa had never felt his heart accelerate that much in a short span of time, and he felt a rush of adrenaline pump through once his lips touched Miya’s forehead. The kiss was quick, soft, gentle, and spoke so much than whatever he had to say. Sakusa’s hands automatically gravitated towards Atsumu’s cheeks, smiling softly as Miya leaned into his palms.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re absolutely insufferable?” Sakusa asked, a soft tone contradicting his sharp remark. “Yes. You.” Miya glared at him playfully as Sakusa let his thumb rub circles into the boy’s cheek. “Absolutely insufferable. But, you’re _also_ absolutely beautiful, Miya.” He whispered.

________________

Atsumu was a huge baby and he adored kisses _everywhere._ But of course, he never showed that much in the early stages of his relationship with Omi. He was still exhilarated at the thought--Sakusa Kiyoomi was his boyfriend and no one else’s. That made him jitter, if he had to be honest, and he’d be damned to be caught swooning at that.

So when they _did_ date, he made sure to take it slow even if it took him almost everything to restrain himself and kiss Omi at any moment he felt like it. A relationship was a two-way street and of course, he had to respect Omi and his need for personal space. 

So to say he was surprised was an understatement when Kiyoomi asked him “Why are you so scared to make a move, Miya?” When they were laying on Atsumu’s bed. Atsumu tried to play it off with a painfully awkward chuckle and an even more awkward shrug. “What do you mean, Omi-kun?” He asked, pleading in his head Kiyoomi wouldn’t turn his whole body to face his, which laid flat on the mattress and parallel to the ceiling. 

“What I mean is,” To his poor luck, Kiyoomi _did_ face his body sideways, his wavy hair falling to one side. “I expected you to be… more showy of your affections.” Sakusa explained slowly, eyes fixated on Atsumu. “I would, Omi-kun. But I don’t want to invade your personal space, you know?” Miya decided to turn, eyes met with Kiyoomi’s intense gaze. 

Kiyoomi is quiet for a moment. He mumbled something incoherent for Miya to decipher, before he sat up and motioned Atsumu to sit up also. 

Like almost all the touching, all the affectionate gestures made in their relationship, Omi initiates it and it’s always heart-racing for Atsumu. Omi’s touches were always delicate, always graceful--and everything about him seemed so fragile Atsumu _wanted_ to hold him. Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s hands, _he does this every time_ , Atsumu thought while a blush soon crept to Omi’s cheeks.

There’s a pause in his movements and Atsumu decided to do something. With careful hands, he took Omi’s chin and brought it forward, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s. Their foreheads touched with a light bump, and Atsumu felt like exploding. The sensations were too much and the fact that Omi was letting himself go to be guided by his hands brought a newfound spark in Miya. 

It was only for a few seconds but once Atsumu pressed his lips against Kiyoomi, butterflies overtook his stomach and a stupid grin was placed on his face. This wasn’t their first time kissing but something about the kiss being initiated by Atsumu (for the first time), everything just made sense.

________________

_Miya’s a great kisser_ , were the first thoughts that came to mind once his lips were slotted against his boyfriend’s. He didn’t really have a solid basis or foundation to say Miya was indeed great seeing as he’s only kissed two people in his life, but Sakusa just told his mind to shut up and kiss back.

Sakusa would be lying if the sensation he was feeling was an overboard. He barely got human interaction, more less something intimate, so Miya’s warm hands running across his back, Miya’s hot mouth placed against his, it felt surreal. Unreal. Like a dream.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Omi-kun?” Miya said as he pulled back, a grin on his lips. “You have, multiple times.” Sakusa replied, curt, but eyes betraying his monotonous voice as his eyes crinkled from a small smile. Hopelessly in love.

“I know.” Miya muttered before pulling Sakusa close again, lips meeting his for the second time.

________________

“Good morning, Omi-kun.” Atsumu groaned, awake by the sun shining through his windows. “You _have_ to invest in new curtains, Miya. Fuck’s sake.” Kiyoomi sneered before tugging the covers over his head.

Atsumu learned to love mornings. Beside the fact that his boyfriend slept over his room almost every single day now, and that he would wake up with Kiyoomi by his side, usually clinging to him tightly, mornings were more than that. Mornings meant another day with Kiyoomi next to him. Mornings meant the abundance of good morning kisses and comforting cuddles.

He pulled the covers off, exposing a disgruntled Kiyoomi who just wanted to sleep. “Hi,” Atsumu whispered before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. The sneer slowly melted and turned into something calmer--something nearing content. “Good morning, Omi.” Atsumu said, running his fingers through curly, black hair. He liked mornings a lot. It was an excuse to snuggle, to kiss, and to laze around.

“Morning,” Kiyoomi replied before pressing a simple kiss on Atsumu’s knuckles. “I love you, Miya.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was an extremely self-indulgent fic and i honestly have no regrets :D thank you for reading! <3  
> more of my writing [here!](https://marchives.carrd.co/)


End file.
